


Serenata di Julian a Nadia

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Una poesia ispirata a una possibile ship.
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Arcana: Ilya





	Serenata di Julian a Nadia

Adesso che dal fondo

del mio calice amaro

è sgorgato il tuo riso

come un aroma raro,

ancor più ne berrò

brindando alle stelle,

rotonde come il mondo

che m'empie all'improvviso.

Signora dalle labbra di granato,

ch'hai negli occhi la luna

dei giorni in cui rosseggia,

non cercare per me nella tua reggia

ori, smeraldi, altro lusso incartato:

ti chiedo sol gioielli di dolore,

morsi che stillino fino in fondo al mio cuore.

Vorrei non bastasse al tuo desiderio 

tutto il mar che canta nelle mie vene:

le sue rosse sirene 

per te vibrano un canto

nell'unica laguna 

dove accetto di riposare in pace,

come una vecchia brace

che cova nel tuo seno.


End file.
